


Stinerva Week 2016

by cattieju



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, OTP Feels, Sabertooth - Freeform, Stinerva Week 2016
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattieju/pseuds/cattieju
Summary: Deshonrada yo, deshonrada mi vaca! No pude participar en el mes de Mayo (las verdaderas fechas de nuestra StinervaWeek) pero lo estoy haciendo antes de que termine el año. Espero disfruten de igual manera. Gracias cristysss por ayudarme con las traducciones al Inglés, eres lo máximo bby! Gracias a la stinervaweek en tumblr por los prompts, amé trabajar en ellos!





	1. Día 1 -Reunión

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stinerva Week 2016](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368987) by [cattieju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattieju/pseuds/cattieju). 



> Deshonrada yo, deshonrada mi vaca! No pude participar en el mes de Mayo (las verdaderas fechas de nuestra StinervaWeek) pero lo estoy haciendo antes de que termine el año. Espero disfruten de igual manera. Gracias cristysss por ayudarme con las traducciones al Inglés, eres lo máximo bby! Gracias a la stinervaweek en tumblr por los prompts, amé trabajar en ellos!

Tres semanas atrás Sting balbuceaba continuamente que si seguía encerrado en el Gremio como lo estaba se volvería loco. «Si tan sólo no lo estuvieses ya» analizaba Minerva en silencio; El mago repetía una y otra vez que necesitaba llevar a cabo alguna misión por fuera. Ella reconocía que al Dragon Slayer le urgía hacer algo de ejercicio y finalmente ofreció hacerse cargo del Gremio mientras él no estaba alrededor. 

―¡¿Harías eso por mi?! ¿DE VERDAD? ―se paseaba afectado el Maestro de un lado a otro; inquieto como una bestia enjaulada a punto de ser liberada. 

―Deja ya de preguntar, escoge uno de los trabajos en la pizarra y vete.  
Así lo hizo, no antes sin besarla apasionadamente ―No me extrañes demasiado, Mimin. Minerva detestaba el diminutivo pero amaba la voz que lo pronunciaba. Qué dilema. 

Pasó la primera semana y se entretuvo lo suficiente con las responsabilidades que el Gremio acarreaba. Una de las tantas noches se sintió lo suficientemente creativa como para cocinar una amplia serie de postres con la intención de compartir; resultando todos y cada uno de los pasteles halagados por su delicioso sabor.

Corría otra semana más en la que Sting, Lector, Rogue, Frosch y Yukino seguían sin aparecer. 

―¿Has considerado la posibilidad de que hayas sido abandonada por tu novio? ―Rufus buscaba irritarla con el fin de sacarle de su letargo. 

―A mi no sería la única a la que habría abandonado ―respondió con tono amargo. Le hacía mucha falta, el simple hecho de imaginar verlo la esperanzaba, tenía claro que no era correcto ser tan dependiente de su presencia pero no era algo que pudiera evitar ya.

―Mañana iré a una de las misiones cerca de aquí ―informó tras revisar las propuestas―… Y tú vienes conmigo Orga.

―Como usted ordene, milady.  
Ambos hombres sonrieron abiertamente; Estaban al tanto de lo mucho que le desagradaba al Maestro que Lady Minerva hiciese trabajos con el musculoso individuo. 

________

―¡Ve con Rufus, Rogue o Yukino!  
Solían escuchar detrás de las puertas.

―¿Te atreves a ordenarme algo? ―preguntaba Minerva en tono ofendido y molesto― Mis disculpas, pero prefiero ir con Orga.

―¡Siempre ocasionan desastres masivos cuando van juntos! Ninguno parece poder controlarse y soy yo quién tiene que pagar los daños. 

―Esta es una misión sencilla, nada de qué preocuparse, te lo aseguro ―La voz de Lady Minerva iba en descenso y acto seguido, simples susurros.  
Dejando volar la imaginación suponían que Mimin utilizaba entonces otras técnicas de persuasión. 

Inconscientemente Minerva esperaba llamar la atención de Sting y qué mejor manera que yendo a un trabajo con aquel específico compañero. 

________

La noche había sido larga y demasiado oscura pero al fin terminaba. Ese maestro abusivo, se aprovechaba de su ofrecimiento de ayuda para desaparecer por semanas. Muy bien, a la vuelta tendría su merecido. 

―Sin contenciones, Orga ―declaró al salir del Gremio.  
El rubio de elegante porte les despidió con una juguetona sonrisita.

Al paso de unas horas Sting y el resto atravesaban la enormísima entrada de Sabertooth. El Maestro saludó a los presentes superficialmente y corrió cargando un misterioso saco de tela en dirección a la habitación de Minerva, luego a la de él, al estudio y nada. Bajó al gran salón con expresión abatida ―¿Dónde está? ―preguntó a nadie en específico. 

No necesitaba explicar a quien se refería; Rufus relató ―Desde que partieran ustedes Milady no había dejado su puesto en el Gremio, se hizo cargo de absolutamente todo ―gesticulaba exageradamente―, pero hoy casualmente se ofreció a cumplir con un trabajo cerca de aquí ―hizo una larga pausa a propósito y asestó―… Junto a Orga.

Sting escuchó el suspiro colectivo antes de abandonar velozmente el edificio.

Lamentablemente para él arribó demasiado tarde. El dueño del lugar -o al menos lo que quedaba de la taberna- regañaba sin interrupción a ambos magos. 

La imagen completa resultaba ser bastante divertida, el hombre era muchísimo más bajo que ellos dos pero chillaba con una potencia impresionante. Orga disimulaba una sonrisa mientras hacía que escuchaba el sermón pero ella en cambio, su princesa, se mostraba pasivamente aburrida recostada a una de las paredes medio destruidas. 

Se fue acercando al grupo sin despegar los ojos de su encantadora y traviesa mujer.  
―En definitiva no puedo dejarlos solos un minuto porque ocasionan una catástrofe ―articuló Sting con falsa irritación. 

Minerva se envaró al escucharle y sus ojos brillaron, unos segundos después adoptaba la posición desinteresada anterior.

Aquel no era el tipo de reunión que se había imaginado pero podía verla, besarla, olerla y tocarla nuevamente. Se daba por satisfecho.


	2. Día 2-Regalo

―¿Qué rayos estabas pensando? Veo que has puesto todo en orden aquí dentro pero vas y causas aquel desastre ―reclamaba Sting con voz forzadamente moderada. 

―¿Qué quieres que te diga? Así como tú, necesitaba salir de la rutina.

―Tú y Orga. ¿Era realmente necesario?   
Sólo recibió un leve levantamiento de hombros por parte de Minerva. ―Esta vez ustedes mismos se harán cargo de las reparaciones; Si pueden destruir también pueden construir. 

Ella bufó ―Ese era mi regalo de bienvenida para ti, que malagradecido ―sonrió sarcástica―. Está bien, le diré a Orga que vayamos de inmediato a cumplir tus órdenes.

Antes de salir del estudio Sting la atajó y se abrazó a ella ―Yo también te extrañé terriblemente. 

―¿Quién dijo que yo lo hice? ―se apretaba más al duro y cálido cuerpo, necesitaba absorberlo todo de él. «Qué patética me he vuelto» se repetía mentalmente. No, toda su vida había sido una mujer patética, la diferencia radicaba en que ahora lo era con gusto. 

Se mantuvieron abrazados un largo rato, simplemente escuchando la respiración del otro. 

―Debo confesarte que no me gustó tu regalo Mimin, pero yo sí tengo algo increíble para ti ―susurró Sting y la llevó de la mano al sillón para colocar entonces la bolsa que había traído consigo frente a ella―. Ábrela. Nos tomó más tiempo del que esperábamos porque nos cruzamos en el camino con Natsu y compañía. Insistieron en llevarnos a su gremio y nadie además de mi deseaba volver con urgencia, aún así no podía despreciarles ―justificaba mientras Minerva extraía de la bolsa una especie de traje de baño rojo oscuro y unas orejas de ¿Conejo? 

―¿Qué demonios…? ―se cortó ceñuda sin terminar de formular la pregunta. 

―¡¿No es genial?! Una de las noches que pasamos con los Fairy Tail, Gajeel interpretó algunas canciones y dos de los miembros femeninos del gremio bailaron con este mismo traje. Me gustó mucho cuando lo vi y les pedí que me regalaran uno para ti, milady ―relataba animado el rubio. 

―¡NI EN TUS SUEÑOS ME VERÁS USANDO ESTO, STING EUCLIFFE! ―clamó Minerva y salió hecha una furia del estudio. 

Desde la entrada se escuchó un ―Te dije que no le gustaría tu regalo, Sting. 

Él rió ―Va a usarlo, Rogue. Ya lo verás.


	3. Día 3- Pesadillas

Despertó bajo un enorme árbol de hojas color rojo intenso, nunca antes había visto un ejemplar tan majestuoso como aquel. 

Las hojas caían lentamente y daban la ilusión de ser llamas suspendidas en el aire. 

Se le antojaba pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera recostada al tronco, simplemente apreciando y disfrutando de aquella tranquilidad que brindaba el bosque en el que estaba internada; Pero se escuchaban sigilosas y sospechosas pisadas cada vez más cerca de donde estaba cómodamente sentada. 

Tomó la resolución de levantarse de un tirón y caminó al principio apresuradamente para alejarse; tras unos minutos de trayecto casi sentía la respiración de su persecutor en el cuello por lo que corrió lo más rápido que pudo; Olfateaba –graciosa palabra para expresarlo- el peligro. Sus faldas se le enredaban en las piernas y hacían de su carrera algo torpe. 

No debía distraerse, miró de nuevo al frente, creía estar en un sueño así que lo manipularía a favor. De un momento a otro las faldas dejaron de ser inconveniente en su escapada. Una flecha pasó muy cerca de su oreja derecha que extrañamente estaba más arriba de donde normalmente se ubicaba. La segunda vez la flecha le silbó en la oreja izquierda. ¿Por qué parecían estar cazándola si no era un animal?

Ella haciéndose pequeña se escondió y pudo detallar a su cazador.   
«Sting» no lo pronunció pero el hombre pareció escucharla, miró en su dirección y apuntaba una tercera flecha hacia ella. 

Terminó de salir de su escondrijo y lo enfrentó, entonces se percató que llevaba tacones rojos y medias negras, recorrió su cuerpo con sus manos hasta llegar a sus largas orejas de conejo. Minerva abrió los ojos como platos y el cazador le lanzó una media sonrisa antes de soltar la flecha. 

Se despertó bruscamente y con el corazón acelerado, gotas de sudor perlaban su frente. Tras levantarse de la cama, tomó su almohada y sábana para dirigirse a la habitación de Sting. Se acurrucó a él y durmió como no lo había hecho en las últimas semanas. 

Sting trataba de calmar sus latidos después de la pesadilla que había tenido, escuchó que su puerta se abría lentamente y la vio entrar –suspiró-. Se acostó nuevamente como si nada hubiese perturbado su sueño y fue un alivio sentirla acomodarse contra su cuerpo. Estaba a salvo y con él. Ahora sí sería capaz de dormir tranquilamente.


	4. Día 4-Luz

Los rayos de luz exterior le entibiaban el cuerpo, había amanecido, no necesitaba abrir los ojos para saberlo, no obstante, estaba tan cómoda que consideraba mentalmente si al mover un músculo todo el encanto desaparecería…

Ahora las luces y sombras bailaban sobre su rostro ―Déjame seguir durmiendo, Sting y por cierto, ¿Qué haces en mi cama? ―reprochó somnolienta.

―Es mi cama, en realidad… Pero no me importa que la llames tuya.   
Sting le recorría la mejilla y cuello con su nariz, tan sensual y cariñosamente como hacían los leones con los miembros de su manada. 

―Prefiero la oscuridad ―formuló con voz temblorosa de excitación. Le dio la espalda y se cubrió con la sábana.

―¿Ah, sí? Déjame decirte que te contradices de la forma más obvia. ¿Por qué viene entonces a abrazarme en las noches, m’lady?

―¿No te pasa? Que te sientes más cómodo en una que en otra ―comentó Minerva aún debajo de la sábana. 

―No, no tengo preferencias, mientras tú estés allí es todo lo que necesito ―Sting la abrazó enrollada en el montón de tela. 

― Uy, pero qué cursilería. Tan empalagoso como ―La interrumpió su risa y le quitó la frazada de la cabeza―… Mira esto. 

Sting utilizó la luz y las sombras para hacer diversas formas en todas partes dentro de la habitación ―¿Notas lo bien que se complementan?

―Bueno, digo que me gusta la oscuridad, no las sombras. Si se complementan tan bien deberías salir con Rogue ―fastidió mal disimulando lo embelesada que estaba con la magia de Sting.

―Debería... ―respondió él como considerándolo. 

―¡¿Deberías?! ―se enserió ella y le juzgó mirando directo a esos profundos ojos que siempre le hacían sentir algo extraño en su interior. 

Él también la miraba directamente pero a diferencia de la de ella, era una mirada del tipo risueña ―Tú lo propusiste, milady Minerva.

―Ni te atrevas. Rogue ya tiene su propia luz y tú eres la mía.

Ahora sí sonrió sinceramente ―Pero qué cursi. Más empalagosa que ―fue su turno de interrumpirlo―… Ay, cállate y déjame regalarte algo.   
Minerva se levantó un poco por encima de él y le plantó lentamente una serie de besos por toda la cara, dando especial trato a la cicatriz en su ceja; Siguió trazando su camino por el latiente cuello hasta llegar a sus bien formados hombros, Él hizo lo mismo con ella. 

Al rato de haber empezado con los mordiscos soltaron ambos turbados y al unísono ―Deberíamos levantarnos ―pero casi de inmediato les siguió un―… ¿Deberíamos?

Se sonrieron con picardía y decidieron tomarse unos momentos más para hacerse ‘cariños’.


	5. Día 5-Noche de Película

―Maestro, muy bien sabes que Lady Minerva odia las películas románticas. ― Le recordó Lector tratando de evitar que saliera una vez más con las tablas en la cabeza. 

―Lo sé, amigo mío, pero la intención es suavizar su actitud para que siempre vuelva a mi y me de besos como los de ayer ―parloteó Sting con la sensiblera película en mano. 

Ya llegaban a la puerta del estudio dónde él y Minerva habían pautado su cita pero desde adentro se escuchaban risas. Al entrar vio a medio gremio sentado en los sillones, otros en el suelo, gritando y pasándose botanas de un lado a otro. 

―¡Sting-sama! ―saludó Yukino―, ¿Qué película veremos hoy? Todos estamos ansiosos. 

El rubio escondió a sus espaldas la película que había escogido y miró alrededor buscando a Minerva, la vio charlando con Rogue y Orga, tranquilamente como si no le molestara en absoluto que todos hubiesen invadido el espacio que se suponía sería para ellos y nadie más. 

―Ah, olvidé traerla Yukino, ¿Te importaría buscar alguna de las tuyas? Necesito hablar urgentemente con Minerva ―luego de ver a la angelical muchacha salir de la estancia en busca de la famosa película caminó hacia -su- mujer. 

―Allí viene Sting y parece muy feliz ―sonrió Orga sarcástico. 

―Milady, seguramente es porque nos invitó a ver la película cuando se suponía que era un encuentro privado entre ustedes dos. ―observó Rogue sin mucha emoción. 

―Debía evitar a toda costa que trajera otra de esas películas bobaliconas que quiere que vea. Gracias por venir ―sonrió justo cuando se unía Sting al grupo.

―¿Se puede saber que hacen ustedes aquí? ―se quejó en voz baja para que solo el grupito escuchara.

―Sting, antes de venir a preparar las cosas aquí, recorrí el gremio y todos parecían tan aburridos que decidí invitarlos a compartir con nosotros ―contó Minerva mientras le acariciaba el cabello ―Estaban muy emocionados por ver una película con su Maestro.

―¡Aquí la tengo! ―exclamó Yukino al entrar nuevamente y Rogue se encargó de colocarla. 

Todos los -agregados- para Sting, -invitados- para Minerva, se acomodaron lo mejor que pudieron y la película empezó. Era muy del estilo de Yukino, fantasía, aventura y algo de romance, titulada “Howl’s Moving Castle”

―¿Crees que no sé que lo hiciste a propósito? ―le susurró Sting al oído mortalmente serio― Me la debes, Mimin.

―Te la debo, Sting. Te prometo que pagaré. Sonrió por el mal talante de su novio y se acurrucó a él.


	6. Día 6-AU/Crossover -Howl's Moving Castle

Sting Eucliffe, como un mago de luz forastero caería rendido a los pies de la Bruja del Páramo, que no era la anciana para nada agraciada de la adaptación fílmica de Howl’s Moving Castle, sino la mismísima Lady Miverva. 

…

El cielo se pintaba en pasteles y las montañas lucían lejanas desde donde estaba; al menos había encontrado el camino al Palacio de Kingsbury. Al enterarse tanto los gobernantes como los servidores de que Sting practicaba la magia, fue más que bienvenido.   
No importaba el origen del mago siempre y cuando pudieran utilizarlo a su favor. 

El movimiento, ruidos y olores provenientes de la plaza agregados a la usual conglomeración dentro del mismo Castillo empezaban a sofocarle; Luego de llevar a cabo el mandato de la extraña Madame Suliman partiría y vagaría entonces por aquellas altas montañas que tanto le atraían. 

La Bruja del Páramo esperaba ser atendida en uno de los grandes salones dentro del Palacio, tantos patrones a su alrededor resultaban agobiantes a la vista. Después de encontrarse con Sophie, aún bajo su ingenioso hechizo, su humor mejoró un poco.   
Le habían hecho llamar desde el Palacio para que les asistiera en la guerra; finalmente daban reconocimiento y admitían necesitar de su gran poder. 

Las cortinas y alfombras empezaron a moverse repentinamente y las puertas se cerraron con brusquedad. Era una trampa. 

―Buen día. ―saludó Sting con ademanes dignos de un miembro de la Corte. Él había escuchado todo tipo de comentarios sobre la Bruja del Páramo y debido a ello nunca jamás se hubiese imaginado que el famoso personaje luciera como la mujer frente a él. Su cuerpo era escultural, el cabello tan negro como las plumas de un cuervo y rasgados ojos de un color bastante misterioso. La famosa bruja del Páramo era todo un espectáculo. 

Ella actuó enseguida. De todas partes aparecieron hombres de lodo ataviados en trajes de igual o mejor calidad que otros civiles. Se disponían a atacarlo al mismo tiempo, Sting rugió «¡Hakuryuu no Hoko!» una luz cegadora lo cubrió desde sus muñecas hasta los antebrazos, a una velocidad impresionante los golpeó y desapareció a todos. El salón era un desastre, la tal Madame Sulivan no se lo agradecería. 

Nuevamente podía deleitarse con la cautivadora maga, pero no por mucho tiempo, a su alrededor empezaron a formarse más y más hombres de lodo bien vestidos. 

Mientras luchaba con los títeres de barro percibió un leve movimiento por parte de la Bruja y de inmediato consideró que lo mejor sería ir a la raíz del problema. 

Era momento de ejercer su ataque sagrado. Al verse casi encima a la tramposa hechicera exclamó «Hakuryuu no Tsume» plantando en el abdomen de ésta el sello de inmovilidad. 

El mago de luz se acercó un tanto demasiado al rostro de la Bruja y le susurró sin quitar la mirada de la suya ―Te ruego que no me tomes rencor luego de que te despoje de tus poderes ―tomó unos mechones del largo y oscuro cabello para enredárselos sensualmente en los dedos; Sin pensarlo demasiado, propuso enronquecido―. Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo a recorrer y escalar colinas, ¿Qué dices?

La Bruja del Páramo no podía moverse pero replicó como pudo ―Hazlo y te enviaré al tope de ellas sin necesidad de que las recorras o escales.

Sting le dedicó una media sonrisa.


	7. Día 7-Promesa

―¿Estás lista? ― preguntó emocionado Sting detrás de ella. 

―Siempre. Pero… ¿Lista para qué?

―Para pagar tu deuda. ―anunció él con dramatismo.

Minerva estaba concentrada en la decoración de los panqueques del desayuno, replicó sin prestar mucha atención ―Ah, sí, claro. Habla. 

―Todos en Sabertooth hemos sido invitados a la feria que el gremio Fairy Tail está llevando a cabo para recaudar fondos ―le recordó animado. 

―Eso está muy bien, pero no iré. 

―No es opcional. Tienes que ir porque te comprometí a hacerlo. 

Se volteó con brusquedad para enfrentarle ―¿Quién te crees que eres para “comprometerme”? 

―Una promesa, es una promesa ¿Recuerdas? No me es posible dejar pasar lo que me hiciste la noche de las películas ―ella suspiró y mantuvo los brazos cruzados; él continuó―. De igual forma, te divertirás. Para que veas que tu novio no es tan vil (ella no lo consideraba en absoluto vil pero sí bastante fastidioso) como crees, simplemente te comprometí a ser parte de una increíble presentación musical. 

Minerva empezaba a entender hacia donde se dirigía Sting ―¡NO! ¡Eso no! NUNCA.   
Ella intentó deshacerse de su agarre pero Sting se le pegó atrás como una goma de mascar ―No puedo creerlo, estoy saliendo con una mujer que no honra su propia palabra ―recitaba ofendido―. Bueno, seguramente otras chicas de Fairy Tail se ofrecerán a tomar tu lugar y se verán increíbles. Él bien sabía que casi todas las mujeres detestaban el famoso traje de conejita pero se guardaría el dato.

―Voy a matarte.

―Me la debes. 

―Y pagaré, pero prepárate para ser destruido luego de mi pública humillación.


	8. Día Bonus-Exceed

―¡Happy, esta es la mejor idea que has tenido! ―exclamó Lector cerrando otra venta de sus trajes de exceed confeccionados para magos-humanos. 

―¡Aye! ¡Estoy lleno de buenas ideas!

―Seguro… Una buena idea entre mil malas es algo ―comentó Charle con su usual acritud a su lado y Lily asentía gruñendo. 

―¡Frosch también piensa lo mismo!

Antes de que el aura depresiva ocultara a Happy por completo, Lector habló ―Bueno, bueno, lo importante es que ésta sí funciona. Mira como se llevan los trajes sin dudar. 

Happy volvió a su ánimo usual ―¡AYE! ¡VENDAMOSLOS TODOS!

…

Detrás de escenarios--

―Te llegas a acostumbrar ―Lucy intentó sonar convincente, sin éxito―… Con el tiempo.

―Estoy avergonzada además de incómoda con este traje tan ridículo.

―Será peor cuando hagamos el baile frente a todos ―Levy observó los enormes pechos de sus dos compañeras y miró los suyos con tristeza―. Aunque más avergonzada estaré yo. Créanme―. Gimió.

―Es por culpa de Sting que estoy metida en esto, a veces me pregunto qué le vi a ese idiota ―empezaba a irritarse. 

―¡¿ESTÁN LISTAS?! ¡A SUS POSICIONES!― rugió Gajeel caminando hacia el escenario con su guitarra, traje y sombrero blanco. 

El público estaba eufórico y no especialmente por la interpretación del Dragon Slayer de Hierro (el cual no era muy talentoso para ser sinceros), sino por sus sensuales y bien proporcionadas bailarinas. 

Sting se enfurecía segundo a segundo. Minerva había salido y danzado con el traje en el que había soñado verla pero muy tarde entendió que deseaba disfrutar de aquella visión en privado y no con una cuerda de desconocidos que lanzaban piropos y propuestas que le provocaban retarlos a todos. Yukino y Rogue lo contenían. 

El siguiente comentario rebosó lo que le quedaba de tolerancia.

―¡¡Milady Minerva, le propongo se case conmigo y tengamos muchos hijos!!

Minerva le dirigió al individuo una mirada asesina pero Sting no la notó cegado como estaba de celos. Subió a la tarima y se la llevó –casi a rastras- con él. 

Tras detenerse en un oscuro callejón ella preguntó con la nariz orgullosamente levantada ―No eras tú el que quería que utilizara este horrendo traje?

―¡No sabía que ibas a causar tal revuelo entre los hombres! ―vociferaba Sting, andando de un lado a otro. 

Minerva suspiró y expresó sarcática ―Gracias, siempre es lindo escuchar que tu novio no te considera lo suficientemente atractiva como para lucir bien y llamar la atención en un “sexy” outfit de coneja. 

Sting se detuvo y se la comió con los ojos. Algo tardío, reaccionó ―¿Dónde está tu ropa?

―En Camerinos. 

―No volveremos allá contigo vestida así ―sentenció―. No te muevas de aquí. Vuelvo enseguida. 

Minerva hizo caso omiso. «Que patética me he vuelto» se repetía nuevamente al caminar en dirección al escenario e ignorando la sarta de comentarios y miradas que le lanzaban. 

―¡Menos mal que te dije que esperaras! ―jadeó Sting finalmente al alcanzarla. 

Le quitó las orejitas, el collarín y los tacones como si fuese una niña que necesitara ayuda para desvestirse. Ella no lo miraba, fruncía el ceño con intensidad pero se dejó hacer. Sting le subía por las piernas una especie de mono que se sentía un poco ancho pero más ajustado en las caderas y cintura. Luego de meter los brazos en las anchas mangas no resistió la curiosidad y se miró. 

―Un disfraz… de Exceed… ―susurró estupefacta mientras se admiraba. 

Él le colocó la capucha y la besó ―Así está mejor, Mimin.

Tras unos minutos de silencio se escuchó decir en tono tenebrosamente amenazador ―Ahora sí que voy a asesinarte. 

Para Sting su Lady Exceed era lo más adorable en la tierra, mientras que a los ojos del resto del mundo aquel exceed tenía el aspecto más demoniaco y terrorífico nunca antes presenciado.


End file.
